Naruto: Ningen no Senshi
by Silver Truth
Summary: The cycle of rebirth. All go through it, yet few recall it. This is the story of a reborn warrior, born through a hurt and lonely boy. This is the story of Naruto, a god among warriors. Neglected by his family in favor of his twin, he will still rise above and claim a throne of unimaginable power. The story of a new Senshi.


**So as a word to all the people who are pissed off at me for not updating any of my other stories, I am sorry. Life is a bitch, and we must roll with the punches. College has eaten a lot of my time and this story as well. I did this in my free time, and it has been through three edits by and old English teacher. So here is my newest story, please Read and respond.**

* * *

** Naruto: Ningen no Senshi**

It is said that Kami is the creator of all being. While true in a way, it was not a man named Kami that created existence. A primordial being of nothing but chaos gave birth to all creation, and started the beginnings of life. After the first galaxy, the primordial descended and created the first planet; a mass of water and one giant land mass.

The primordial then created three beings that could do almost anything, making them triplets, and brothers in arms. The oldest of the three was known as Kami, he was a wise child and cared for all. Next was the middle child, Akuma. Akuma was a dark child, and relished in the suffering he caused his brothers, especially the youngest. The youngest of the children was named, Senshi. Senshi was quiet, but polite.

Leaving the three, the primordial left the three to their own devices. Over the many years of being alive, the three created much life, ranging from trees, animals, and even other people. They did screw up a few times when they were making woman, as Kami and Akuma kept arguing. They created their own personal fighting styles, and allowed others to copy the basic stances, thus creating the first martial arts.

At the mid-point in the three's life, at the peak of their power, two grew corrupted. Kami and Akuma became egotistical with their power, and wanted nothing more. The two eventually came to blows that started to change the landscape. They each believed that if they defeated the other, they would gain that brothers powers and become even stronger. As the land was being split and reshaped, Senshi watched as the two he loved more then anything clawed at each other's throats.

As the fight was about to reach its peak, Senshi stepped in trying to get his brothers to stop. However this made it worse as he was pulled into the fight. Now in a battle between the three, the landscape was changed even more, and all humanity had been thrown back to a more primitive level. It took years for the fight to end, but the way it did, was most unexpected. In the end no one had won and the three fought to the death, but not before Kami decided to prolong their torment; he cursed them to unending rebirth.

This is the tale of a new Senshi, a reborn warrior…

**(Konohagakure 7:20am, Namikaze compound…)**

The summer rays of light shined through a window, onto the head of a young twelve year old blonde boy.

"Fuck you Amaterasu, you forsaken bitch," groaned the blonde as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. The boy had spiky blond hair with long bangs framing his face, and a long pony tail that went to his lower back. (Jariya's hair style) Even though the blonde was only twelve he was very fit for his age, you could see the beginning of defined muscles, showing that he was well conditioned. His body however had one flaw to it, the skin was far from unblemished or perfect. Over his whole body were scars, ranging from minor, to what should have been fatal. The young man clad only in briefs was none other than Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, first and only son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto was not an only child; in fact he had two older sisters and a twin himself. The first set of children, were the first set of twins named, Kana & Kira Uzumaki-Namikaze. His twin was named Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, and was the jinchuricki of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Sighing, Naruto stood and walked over to the closet in his room. He grunted as his big toe-nail caught for a second on a thread in his black ANBU style pants; his were custom made to have extra pockets for scrolls. He nearly shivered as the cold of the mesh shirt greeted his skin. The cold left as soon as he put on the jonin style flak jacket and left it unzipped. His jacket was different in the fact it did not have the Uzumaki swirl on the back.

The young Uzumaki then walked over to the only other thing in the room besides the bed. He reached the weapon stand that currently had only one weapon on it. The katana on the stand had nothing going for it, not decorations, not symbols, nothing. Naruto didn't care as he picked up the massively long sword in his left hand holding it by the sheath. The sword was a full sixty-four and a half inches long, with the handle being sixteen and a half inches, leaving a blade of forty-eight inches. The grip of the sword was not wrapped in the traditional way, and was instead covered in old medical tape, that looked torn and stained in some places. The sheath of the sword was a plain black, with medical tape near the beginning of the sheath, to allow for a quick draw style if the wielder wanted. The blade was polished to perfection, but it showed its age. The blade was chipped and jagged in place, yet it sliced through even steel like butter. What really shocked Naruto about the blade was, no matter how many time he tried to sharpen the edge, he never could. The edge of the blade remained jagged and chipped.

The young blonde sighed as he picked up the blade in his left hand and walked to the door of his bedroom in the Namikaze manor. He could feel the grain of the wood under his bare feet, as he walked. Naruto didn't like to wear shoes of any kind, so he often went around bare foot. He had been doing that since he was three years old. Out of the corner of his eye Naruto caught a reflection of himself in the window. It showed the final oddity about him; his eyes were different colors, he had been born with heterochromia. His left eye was the same shade as his mother's, a stunning violet, while his right eye was the same as his father's and sisters', a radiant blue that could ensnare the soul.

The blonde gave one last sigh before he opened his door, and prepares himself to ghost out of the house. The reason for this was because of his family. He loves them all deeply, yet they don't even acknowledge his presence. While most would be extremely furious at their parents if they were downright ignored, Naruto isn't. His feelings on the matter were of pure sadness. He longed for the chance to see his family look at him with love, but to him it seemed like this would never happen. His being neglected had started when he was age four, and would never change.

**(POV change. Namikaze Manor, Kithchen, 7:30am)**

Gathered around a table in the Kitchen were five of the strongest beings in Konohagakure. At the head of the table sat a man with a somber expression on his face. The man had spikey blonde hair with two long bangs framing his face that stopped at his chin. He wore a standard Jonin flak vest over a long sleeved blue shirt, which was tied down in two places on each for arm. His blue ANBU styled pants shifted every time his foot tapped on the ground. Over his flak vest and shirt, was a long white coat that stopped at his ankles if he was standing up. At the bottom of the jacket were red flames designs burning their way up. This was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure. He was considered to be the strongest shinobi in the world.

"What are we going to do Minato-koi? We've ignored and neglected him for so long, we might not get him back," said a shaky voice to Minato's left. He shifted his blue eyes to take in the sight of the person sitting next to him. It was a woman with long blood red hair that fell to her knees, and was kept out of her face by a clip on the left side of her head. She tried to blink back the tears that were gathering in her violet eyes, but was failing. She wore her ninja attire even though her hair was in the style it usually was when she wasn't on a mission. Her attire consisted of the standard Jonin flak jacket over a short sleeved blue shirt. Her black ANBU style pants shifted as she switched her weight to her other foot. Strapped to her back was an elegant katana that had earned her, her moniker of, 'Shi no Aka'. The sword in its full length was four feet, with the blade being three of it, and the handle the last foot. The grip was traditionally wrapped in a crimson cloth. The guard was circular and had a whirlpool design etched in. It was sheathed in a dark ebony sheath. This was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, the hot headed Bloody Habanero.

"Yeah Tou-san, how do we get aniki back?" asked another feminine voice. Minato's gaze shifted over to the young girl sitting next to Kushina. The girl had her long blonde hair pulled into two long pig-tails on either side of her head. Her eyes were the blue like her fathers, if maybe not a little brighter in color. On each cheek were three whisker like marks that gave her the appearance of a fox when she smiled. She wore a black shirt over her developing figure, which was under a bright orange jacket that had its sleeves rolled up. Though she kept having to roll her sleeves back up every time she moved, as the jacket was a little big on her. On her hands that she clenched and unclenched at random intervals were black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back. Her legs were clad in orange shorts that stopped at her knees and high-heeled shinobi sandles. This was Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"I don't know sweetie. I don't even know if he will talk to us," said the Hokage as he shook his head.

"Maybe we can offer to train with him?" said a slightly more mature voice then Narumi. Minato directed his eyes to his right to take in the new figure. Sitting to his right was another woman, who looked like the perfect blend of both Minato and Kushina. The woman had long spiky red hair that when down her back like a mane, and framed her face. Her attire was composed of a red shirt that only had a long left sleeve, with the right being cut short. Her right arm, from her hand to her shoulder was wrapped in black medical tape. Her custom black Jonin flak vest moved a she shifted her weight. Her vest she wore open to entice her enemies to get distracted by looking at her assets. Her black ANBU style pants were tighter than normal and looked like a second skin on her rather than pants. Her feet were clad in black standard shinobi sandals. This was Kana Uzumaki-Namikze, the older of the first set of twins.

"Is he even training to be a ninja?" asked a final feminine voice, that Minato trained his gaze to. The person to the right of Kana looked like a carbon copy of Kushina, bar minor changes. Her long red hair was pulled back into a pony tail with two long bangs that framed her face, and covered her forehead. The long sleeves of her blue shirt shifted slightly as she gripped her hands together in front of her. Her black ANBU style pants were a little baggy but still clung to her form. Over her shirt was a black zipped up custom Jonin flak vest that had the words 'Aka Akuma' in Kanji on the back. Her shoes were different from everyone else's. Her feet were clad in closed toed boots that had chakra metal covering the toes and heels of the boots. This was Kira Uzumaki-Namikaze, the second twin in the first set.

"I know this sounds bad, but I don't even know what otouto looks like." Kana said, her voice cracking as she spoke with tears in her eyes. Everyone looked down at that and wept a little. It was true; there were no photos in the house of him after the age of four. When Kushina had learned this, she locked herself away in her and her husband's room and cried. She was so ashamed of herself, that she didn't have any pictures to show Naruto's growth over the years.

"Well, this is new." A distinctly male voice said; all heads in the room turning towards it. When the person came into view, everyone's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Standing before the other five members of the Namikaze family was none other than the person they had been discussing, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Their eyes rocketed over his form at speed that would impress the Taijutsu master Maito Guy. To them he looked like a blend of Mianto, Kushina, and the Toad Sage Jariya. His long spiky blonde hair was pulled into a pony tail that stopped just above his ass, with two bangs framing his slightly roundish face. His Jonin style flack vest swayed as he walked, given it was unzipped. Underneath the vest was a short-sleeved mesh wire shirt that clung to his form. His black ANBU pants had extra pockets so that he could store even more scrolls then the vest allowed. The noticed that his feet were bare and his ankles were wrapped in medical tape. But what enchanted them wasn't what he was wearing, but his eyes. Kushina teared up as she saw that he had one violet eye. The rest of the family smiled when they saw the blue eye. Their eyes then shifted to the incredibly long sword in his hand.

"N-Naruto-chan," stuttered out Kushina as she saw her son's gaze turn to only her, "Do y-you practice Kenjutsu?" She watched as he gave her a blank stare as his eyes shifted from the sword in his hand, back to her.

"What do you think," said the Blonde in a tone so dead it sent shivers up the entire families spines. Kushina's eyes lowered to the floor as her bottom lip quivered.

"Otouto, please," Kana flinched when his dead gaze turned to her, "don't hate us. We are so, so very sorry for hurting you. Please"

Naruto looked at his oldest sister, watching as her eyes began to tear up the longer he didn't respond. Her eyes held extreme sadness, regret and pain; the rest of the family fared no better. It truly seemed like they wanted to make amends. The blond sighed as he looked to the sword in his hand, he did not know if he wanted to give his family the door to reconnect with him. That idea left his head fast as he was taught to give everyone a second chance.

"Fine," It was a single word but it made everyone in the family look up at him with wide eyes. Kushina, Kana, Kira, and Narumi surged forward in the attempt at hugging their wayward family member. They never reached; they fell to the floor where he once was standing. Picking themselves up and dusting themselves off, they turned to see Naruto sitting in a chair facing them.

"Just because I'm giving you another chance, doesn't mean you've earned the right to embrace me," The boy's tone cold as nitrogen, "Try that again, and I'll **kill** you."

The family flinched at the venom in his words and the threat, it carried weight to it; weight that meant he could back it up, that made the rest of the family shiver in fright.

"Naruto," the boy's gaze went to the Yondaime, "Are you training to be a shinobi?"

"I'm dressed as one, have the weapons of one. What do you think?" The sarcasm in the blonde boy's tone was evident, making Minato look down in shame. With a sigh the younger blonde stood up and walked down the hallway that led to the Namikaze training grounds out back. The rest of the family watched for a moment before following.

**(Namikaze mansion, 8:10am Training Grounds)**

The training ground of the namikaze family was a large walled off section of forest and field. A forest was at the back of the grounds and covered a good four acres of the land. A small lake was situated to the left if you had left from the back door of the mansion. The rest of the grounds were open fields, to allow for very destructive jutsu.

The other five Namikaze members arrived on the back porch and saw Naruto n the center of the open field. They used 'Shunshin no Jutsu' to appear four feet away from the boy.

"If you five really want to get me to forgive you," Naruto looked down at the ground his bangs covering his eyes, before he looked up with ice chips for eyes, "Then come at me with the intent to kill."

The four women took a sharp intake of breath, while Minato's eyes widened to new proportions. None of them could comprehend why Naruto had said this to them, and it was Kushina that vocalized these thoughts.

"Sochi-kin, why would we…" Kushina was cut off as she was forced to grit her teeth as her sons sword clashed with hers as she was forced to draw. The oldest red head frowned at the condition of her son's blade, before her expression changed to one of shock. Her blade had been chipped by her son's jagged sword. She couldn't comprehend how this had happened; her sword 'Aka Nami' was made from the strongest metals in Iron country, and reinforced with fuinjutsu. Yet her son's jagged and chipped blade managed to chip hers with little effort!

"Three things," Naruto said as he pulled back and aimed a slash from right hip to left shoulder, "One. Don't call me 'Sochi' you don't have the right." Kushina gritted her teeth when she blocked the attack; there was so much force behind it.

"Two. Don't say a damn thing about MY sword," said the young boy as he let go of the sheath in his left hand, and while still clashed with Kushina spun slightly to the left and caught his twin's fist. Pivoting on his right foot, Naruto threw Narumi into Kushina. He kept the momentum up and lifted his left foot just as his back was to the two downed women, and caught the steel capped toes of his sister Kira's boot.

"Three. DON'T underestimate me." With that Naruto pushed down on Kira's foot hard enough to make her flip. While still in the air and her back to him Naruto snapped his left leg forward and kicked her away with amazing force. Just as his foot toughed the ground, he disappeared as Minato came down with an Odama Rasengan right on the spot where he used to be.

As Naruto reappeared in a position where all five of them were surrounding him he smirked.

"Now you're getting it. Just like that com…" The young long haired Blonde was cut off as a sound that haunted him made itself known, like a thousand birds chirping at the same time.

"CHIDORI!" roared a feminine voice. He reacted too slowly in his turn, catching only a spark of red before unimaginable pain swam through his abdomen like a school of fish. Naruto gritted his teeth through the pain to look down to see a black bandaged arm in his gut. He looked up to see the shocked face of his oldest sister, Kana.

"O-Otouto-kun," she stuttered out as she shook her head in denial. Naruto heard the rest of his family scream his name in shock. What he did next both amazed his family members, and scared the ever loving shit out of them. The boy looked down again and grabbed Kana' arm, and with a spray of blood ripped her arm out of his abdomen. The blonde then stabbed his sword into the ground and took off his flak vest and mesh shirt.

When the other Namikaze family members witness the sight of his flesh their breath hitched in their throats.

"Naru-chan," stated Kushina in a tone that wavered with her voice as she appeared next to him, and ran her hand down one of the many scars he carried.

"Damn it Kana, now I have to make a new mesh shirt," said the blond as he pulled his sword from the ground. Kana didn't respond to any of this. Her stare focused on one of the scars on his left shoulder. It was about the same size as the wound she had just given him.

"Naruto?" questioned Kana. She watched his eyes shift to her. "Is that wound from the chidori?"

"Oh, you noticed that. Yeah, I'll tell you how I got it later." He said as he rubbed the scar in question.

"Uhm… Naruto," said Kira, "Did you say 'Make a new mesh shirt'? Don't you have more?"

Naruto looked over at the second oldest of the kids with the blankest look ever given to someone. His expression was fresh paper blank. "No you all have never given me money to buy new ones, nor have I had any gifted to me." He sighed as he walked a few feet from the other five. Turning to face them he took a battle ready stance, and motioned for them to continue.

"Soch… Naruto-chan! What the hell do you think you're doing, 'ttebane!?" roared Kushina. Her anger making her hair fly up into nine tail like appendages and waving around with an ethereal breeze.

"I'm asking you all to continue the attack. This wound means nothing to me. I've had far worse inflicted upon me," he said as he disappeared. He reappeared a second later behind Minato, with his sword held back in the attempt to bisect the man. The younger blonde smirked as he saw the Hokage block his sword with his Kunai without looking. However what happened next amazed the five to a new degree.

Minato pivoted on his right foot making a Rasengan in his right hand. Using his momentum the Yondaime shot his hand forward in the attempt to hit his son with his signature jutsu. Yet this wasn't meant to be; to everyone's shock but the one grinning, Naruto had blocked the Rasengan with his bare left hand and looked to be holding it. They five other family members saw the muscles in his hand flex for a second, before he crushed the mass of chakra.

Minato's eyes widened, he had never expected to see someone 'crush' his signature attack. Hell he never expected anyone to be able to block it. His train of thought was cut short, as he was force by his son to cough up blood, making pain soar through his abdominal area. The elder blonde fell to his knees gasping for air; he started to look up but was met with a kick to the jaw sending him flying. He flew back faster than he thought he would, and slammed with great force in to a tree.

"Damn! He hit me hard enough to send me all the way to the forest!" were the thoughts racing through the Hokage's head as he started to slide down the tree's trunk. His sliding was halted however by some unseen force, making him try to pull away from the tree. Not able to break free, the older blond looked to see what was holding him. To his great shock, and he was sure, to Kushina's pride, small glowing chakra chains held him to the tree. The chains were small enough to go unnoticed if you didn't look. They appeared to come out of the tree and attach to him with no source of origin.

"Noticed did you?" Minato looked up as his son appeared a good twenty feet away, along with the rest of his family. "Like mom I can also use chakra chains."

Kushina's eyes watered at this. No one except her before had inherited the chains, and now she had one more connection to her son besides his violet eye.

"Unlike mom, I've refined them to higher standing." The younger blond said as he lowered his head, letting his bangs cover his eyes. Everyone saw the grip on his sword tighten, before he shot of at inhuman speeds towards his chained down father. His blade position to slice from right to left, in the attempt to cleanly cut the man in two at the waist. He was no more than five feet away, when he was forced to bring up his sword, blocking the large set of chakra chains attempting to grab him. Naruto's grin increased when he saw Minato get free from the tree. The chains were good, but they needed extreme concentration to control and maintain.

"Now you're getting there," said the young man as he sliced through the chains like butter. "You all need just one more push." He turned around to face his assembled family, noting the determined look in their eyes. They were determined to win, to get him back.

They were all floored however when the teen unleashed ungodly amounts of power down upon them. The five other family members were sent to their knees, gasping for breath. To them it felt like god had stepped down to Earth to clean house. The five kneeling people struggled to even move their gaze to the one generating this much power. When they finally looked upon the young man, all sound, all motion stopped for them, and their eyes widened to proportions unknown.

Standing behind Naruto was the silhouette of a man. His hair was as long and styled like Naruto's the only difference was the color, the man's being a darker shade of blonde with black streaks running through it. Like their son/brother the man had heterochromia as well. His left eye was a deep red, almost magenta color, while his right was a vibrant gold with nearly transparent flakes of silver. His chest was partially exposed for he wore no mesh shirt under the haori. The haori however was old and worn, covered in dirt, with the bottom of it being nearly the same color as the ground. The dirt wasn't a displeasing feature, if anything it added to the man's frightening image. Covering the shoulders of the haori was gold armor that covered the top, back and front of the man's shoulders. His dark grey hakama pants moved even with no wind to move them, and he wore no shoes like Naruto. His facial expression screamed to the kneeling family, 'Stop now peons, or die'. It was the face of a warrior, one unequaled in battle and power. The image faded as Naruto let up on the power he was unleashing, allowing the rest of his family to breathe.

"Now do you see? This is what I did myself!" Naruto roared as everyone's eyes trained in on him. He sighed when he saw the tears in his twin's eyes. He hated making people cry, he wanted to see people smile. He disappeared making everyone's eyes go wide in worry, before his voice spoke up next to his sister Narumi.

"However I can't hate you, any of you. You have all done something horrid, but, it's okay." He reached forward and embraced his sister. "I forgive you onee-chan." His twin burst into tears and clung to his form as if he would fade into dust if she let go. She muttered sorry over and over again, it was a sight that made all of the older family members tear up as well.

**[POV change- Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze]**

I was so happy. For the first time in what seems like forever my older brother is hugging me. I felt him start to pull away from the embrace and grew even more saddened then when Onii-san showed his scars to all of us.

"No!" I screamed as I gripped on tighter to him, determined not to let him go. He seemed to understand as his embrace came back tenfold. This was what I wanted, a brother to hold me when I'm sad. Smile when I do something good. I was happy.

**[POV change back]**

Naruto kept the hug with his twin going for a few more minutes until her tears stopped flowing and she allowed him to pull back. He stood up and made his way over to his eldest sister Kana, who had managed to stand back up. He stabbed his blade into the ground as he walked over to her. He stopped as he stood in front of her and looked up slightly. Tears were streaking down her face as she reached a shaky hand to touch his old Chidori scar.

"It's okay, you didn't know. I forgive you." He said a smile gracing his face as his sister suppressed a sob and pulled him into a hug, which increased in intensity as he returned the gesture. Kana deeply regretted her actions towards her brother, and was determined to make up for them. Kana wasn't like Narumi and accepted it when her baby brother ended the interaction.

As he left the arms of his oldest sister he turned his attention to Kana's twin. Kira was smiling sadly at him with tears flowing down her cheeks like rivers. He walked over to her, and pulled her into a tight embrace. He could feel her sobbing as her body shook. After a few minutes more Kira ended the hug with her baby brother, if reluctantly. She knew one person who deserved to hug and baby him more than anyone.

The young male then turned to the oldest red head. His mother Kushina had dropped her sword and had both hands over her mouth trying to suppress her sobs. Even through the tears in her eyes she could make out the scars marring his body. Have I really been so horrid that I didn't notice my boy's pain, she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry! So, so sorry!" she cried as she flung herself at her son and wrapped him in her arms. Her grip on him tightened when she felt him return the gesture. He fell with her as she went to her knees because of the emotional over-load. She placed her left hand on the back of his head and cradled it to her neck like a mother would do to a newborn.

Naruto knew there was no escape after she had him in her arms. He didn't mind though, it had been far too long since he had physical contact with her. He turned his eyes towards his father and gestured for him to join in the hug. The young blonde felt the wind knocked out of him as the older blonde slammed into him and his mother crying alongside his wife. Narumi was the next to join in the family hug, followed by Kana then Kira. It was a happy family moment; One that couldn't be more emotional and perfect to any who looked upon the scene. Nothing could ruin this for them.

'Cough'…


End file.
